


Speed Dating for Dummies

by sperrywink



Series: Sweet, Sweet Porn [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, PWP, sweet sweet porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the insmallpackages prompt-- <a href="http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/5473.html?thread=1047649">Ficlet Teen Wolf Derek/Stiles - speed dating and/or matchmaking AU.</a>, but this is mostly just porn. Seriously, so much porn, omg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Dating for Dummies

Derek was barely in the door of the bar before Laura was dragging him through the crowd and into the back. He tried to dig in his heels, but he was no match for Laura’s alpha strength, and she was able to pull him into an area where a circle of tables set for two were arranged. Except one on the far side that was empty, they all had one person sitting at them. Luckily it was quieter here, so Derek was finally able to ask, “What’s the emergency?”

Derek scanned the room, but he didn’t see any signs of danger or feel any tension. There was the smell of nervousness and anticipation in the air, but no more than any other bar on a Friday night when people were looking for hook-ups.

Laura replied, “I had a no-show. I need someone to make up my numbers.”

With dawning horror, Derek realized that there was no real danger, just Laura being Laura. He had forgotten what tonight’s attraction at the bar was supposed to be. “Oh, hell no!”

Slapping a nametag on Derek’s chest, Laura pushed and pulled him towards the free table. Once Derek had stumbled into the chair against the wall, Laura leaned into his face and poked him in the chest with her finger. “This is my first major event and I am not letting it be ruined by some nervous nelly backing out with no warning. All you have to do is sit there and make conversation for three minutes. And for god’s sake, smile.”

With a final toss of her hair, she then stalked off towards the bar where her boss was going over a clipboard. Derek bared his teeth at her back, but Laura didn’t notice. Or more likely, pretended not to notice. Just as Derek was getting up from his chair, her boss blew a whistle, and a group of men were led into the room from the far side. They had little cards and Laura was directing them towards the free chairs left at the tables for two. Derek’s escape was blocked, but he didn’t sit down until Laura caught his eye. Her look promised retribution if he ruined this for her, and like always, Derek gave in for his Alpha. Slumping back down into his chair, Derek closed his eyes in embarrassment.

The chair opposite him scrapped across the floor as someone settled into it. Derek opened his eyes and glared. The young man across from him blanched but still smiled weakly in return. He asked, “Uh, hi?”

Derek grunted. He might have to sit through this charade, but he didn’t have to be eager about it. The other man was looking wildly around at the other tables as if there was somebody who could rescue him.

Derek commiserated. 

He could feel Laura glaring daggers at him, so he coughed to get the other man’s attention. His nametag said ‘Seth’ and he was a slight, geeky looking guy. Huffing loudly, unable to contain his ire, Derek growled, “What do you do?”

This was apparently the right thing to ask because Seth was off and running about illustrating comic books. He was blushing something fierce, and was obviously intimidated by Derek, even though there was a thread of arousal underneath it. Before Derek had to speak again, the whistle blew and Seth was jumping up from the chair as if it was a hot stove. Apparently the hint of arousal wasn’t enough to overcome his fear because with only a slight wave, he was scrambling into the chair at the next table with furtive glances back at Derek. 

A new man sat down with a goofy grin, but before either of them said anything, his smell reached Derek over the overwhelming stink of beer and sweat, and Derek realized the other man was a werewolf. He sharpened his gaze on the man and only contained his growl by sheer force of will. The other man was not so restrained; he let out a growl before dropping his gaze sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. His nametag said ‘Scott.’ 

Derek leaned forward; he knew he was looming, but didn’t care. “What do you want?”

“Nothing, man, I swear. I’m just here supporting my best friend. He’s newly gay.”

Derek listened to Scott’s fast, but steady heartbeat, and surreptitiously sniffed the air. He couldn’t smell any deception on Scott. Just unease. Slightly curious despite himself, he said, “Nobody can be newly gay.”

Scott shifted in his seat, and shrugged. “Well, maybe he’s always been gay, but he just figured it out. He’s not good in clubs, so we figured this would be a nice icebreaker.”

“So you’re not looking for a date,” Derek observed.

Scott’s hands shot up in surrender. “No, no, no. I have a girlfriend!” He then squirmed in his chair and pulled out his phone. It was a smartphone and Scott tapped it a couple times before turning it towards Derek. On the screen was a pretty brunette with killer dimples. Derek nodded, and Scott pulled his phone back towards himself, smiling dopily at the picture. Derek rolled his eyes.

The whistle blew again and just like Seth, Scott scrambled out of his seat and onto the next table. Derek looked to the other side, to see a ripped guy sauntering from the prior table to the free chair at his table. He sat down with a smile, and an appraising glance. “I’m Tony.”

Tony was hot, but Derek could tell he was a bit of a player just by the way he swaggered. Derek nodded a bit coldly. Leering, Tony leaned forward and asked, “Come here often?”

Derek didn’t feel bad about rolling his eyes in Tony’s face. Curtly he said, “No.”

“With a face like that, I’m not surprised. You could have anybody you want, baby.”

Growling, Derek bared his teeth. “Don’t call me baby.”

Tony smirked back. “You’re even hotter when you’re angry. I like it.”

Derek wanted either a shower to scrub off this guy’s sleazy vibe or the freedom to grind him into the dirt. Knowing he wasn’t getting either, he glowered, but he didn’t have to come up with a retort before the whistle was blown again. Tony made a show of marking his index card with a big check mark and Derek finally noticed his own card by his elbow. As Tony sauntered onto the next table, he picked it up to get a better look at it in the low light. It had a list of about ten names with boxes next to them for ‘Not Interested,’ ‘Possibly Interested,’ and ‘Totally Interested.’

He glared at Tony at the next table, who noticed and winked at him with a cheesy leer. Derek could guess which box Tony had checked. Not even hesitating, Derek picked up the pencil on the table and marked all the ‘Not Interested’ boxes. 

The new man opposite him said, “That’s a little premature, wouldn’t you say?”

Derek grumbled, “No,” and once he was finished, looked up at the guy at his table. He was lean and a bit gangly, but had the most gorgeous, dark eyes. The guy was biting his lip, but Derek could tell it wasn’t nervousness, but laughter he was trying to keep in. “I’m Stiles.” He then peered closely at Derek’s chest. “It’s nice to meet you, Miguel.” He exaggerated ‘Miguel,’ rolling it around his tongue and popping the word out.

Derek looked down at his own chest and snorted when he read his nametag. Trust Laura to come up with the most absurd name imaginable. He should feel lucky it wasn’t Marvin or Fernando.

Stiles caught his eye and Derek smirked at him. Laughter bubbled out of Stiles and he turned away for a second before turning his head back forwards with a flirtatious tilt. His eyelids flickered down, casting shadows on his cheeks from his long lashes. Derek felt his gut tighten and swoop. His smirk turned to a scowl. He didn’t want to be attracted to anyone this evening. It would make Laura impossibly smug.

Stiles stilled and the smile fell from his face slowly. Derek tried to hold his distant look, but couldn’t. He found himself doing his own looking away and taking a deep breath. This just brought the smell of cinnamon and apples to his nose, liked spiced cider and crisp autumn air. When he looked back, Stiles was smiling again, if a bit forced. Derek knew his own face had softened with his desire, and the pull towards Stiles’ smell. 

Stiles said, “I’ve never done this before and I thought it would be easier than it is. Usually I never shut up, but starting a new conversation every three minutes is hard work, even for me.”

Almost like the words were being pulled out of him, Derek found himself saying, “I’m not much of a talker.”

“This must be torture for you then.”

Derek gave a little nod, inhaling Stiles’ scent again while he could. The whistle blew, and Derek watched as Stiles slowly stood up. He seemed reluctant to move on, giving Derek a small smile. Since he wasn’t looking where he was going, he knocked right into the next table, and Derek half-rose out of his seat with a hand out, but Stiles just ducked his head and fell into the chair he was supposed to be at next. The man at the other table snorted out a disbelieving huff, and Derek glared at him for making fun of Stiles. Stiles had his head ducked down, but even in the low light, Derek could see color racing up Stiles’ neck and cheeks. 

It was a good look on him, made Derek think of panting sex and naked skin, but Derek could see the guy next to him was still sneering. He wanted to reach over and bang the guy’s head down on to the table as hard as he could, but he knew Laura would kill him if he did that. A new man settled into the chair opposite, and Derek forced his gaze away from Stiles. It was another nondescript, toned guy that seemed to populate half the gay part of New York City. He certainly didn’t have the beautiful eyes that Stiles did, and Derek barely paid him any attention, instead watching Stiles blush and stammer at the next table over. 

The rest of the speed-dating event passed in similar fashion. Another five men sat across from Derek, but Derek only had eyes for Stiles’ progression through the rest of the tables. Half the time, Stiles’ back was towards Derek, but that didn’t deter his captivation.

Finally the whistle blew for the last time. Laura was in the middle of the room. In a voice that carried, she said, “All right everyone. I’ll gather the cards. If there are any that have matching ‘Totally Interested,’ we’ll contact you.”

Derek looked down at his card with its straight line of ‘Not Interested’ and stopped in the middle at Stiles’ name. His pencil hovered over the card. Before he could think better of it, he scribbled out the current answer and circled ‘Totally Interested’ in dark graphite. Before he could rethink it, Laura was swooping over to his table and ripping the card out of his hand. He scowled at her, but she just waved the card out of reach with a shit-eating grin. “Now, now, little brother. I knew this was a great idea.”

Resigned, Derek asked, “Did you even have a real cancellation or was this a total set-up?”

Laura smiled cryptically at him, and Derek knew he’d never get a straight answer out of her. She liked being mysterious too much. 

Derek looked around the room. The other men were mingling, forming clumps of chatter and flirting. Finding what he was searching for, Derek’s gaze landed on Stiles in the corner talking to Scott. Both looked nervous, while Stiles also looked embarrassed. Their heads were tilted close together and Scott was whispering furiously. Derek’s eyebrows rose in understanding. So Stiles was the ‘newly gay’ friend. It just made Derek more intrigued. Telling himself that he was checking out the other werewolf, Derek slowly rose from his chair, and headed for the corner.

Scott noticed him coming over first, and jabbed Stiles in the side. Stiles jerked around, and his startled gaze met Derek’s. Derek rolled his shoulders and smiled slightly, trying to remember how to flirt and appear welcoming. It had been a long time; he had thought he would never feel this way again, but he couldn’t resist the pull towards Stiles. His gaze flickered over to Scott, who was watching him tensely. 

As he came abreast of Scott and Stiles, thoughts raced through Derek’s head as he tried to figure out what to say. Before anything crystallized, Stiles was grabbing his arm and pulling him close. Stiles’ gaze was darting around the room as he spoke in a furtive whisper. “Oh my god! Scott told me! We’ve never met another one before.” 

Derek’s eyebrows rose against his will. That was a surprise. He let his gaze settle on Scott who shrugged, but then nodded furiously. “Totally true, man. It’s just been Stiles and me from the beginning.”

“You were bitten?”

“Yeah. About three years ago. We didn’t know what was going on until Stiles figured it out.”

Derek let his gaze slide over to Stiles who was looking at him in wonder. It was like a warm blanket settling over him. Dragging his gaze off Stiles, Derek said, “You have good control for an omega.”

“Omega?”

“Lone wolf. You said you didn’t have a pack.”

Shrugging, Scott replied, “Yeah, that’s true. It took us months to figure out how to control it. It’s not always easy, but I do all right now.”

Almost against his will, his gaze locked on Stiles face, Derek said, “You should come home with Laura and me. Laura can offer you advice.”

Stiles asked, “Laura?”

“My sister. She’s my alpha.”

Stiles nodded as if it made sense to him, but Scott still had that confused look on his face. 

Just then Laura joined them with a smirk on her face. Derek could tell she already knew Scott was a werewolf by the way she let an air of controlled power emanate from her, but her gaze was locked on Stiles. Under her intense stare, Stiles gulped loudly and offered her a weak smile. Waving one of the speed-dating cards in the air, Laura said, “So you’re the lucky guy that caught my little bro’s eye.”

Stiles’ startled gaze flew to Derek’s face and Derek could feel his ears heat up. He knew Laura was enjoying the hell out of his embarrassment, but he still offered Stiles a small grin. This seemed to fluster Stiles who ducked his head coyly and smiled at the floor. 

Breaking the tension, Derek leaned close to Laura and said, “Scott’s an omega. He was bitten but his alpha never found him. I said you could help.”

Laura looked at him like he had grown two heads. He knew it was out of character for him to offer help to some random omega, but he couldn’t explain how fiercely Stiles attracted him, and how this made him search for any excuse to spend time with him. Laura seemed to get it after a second because her smirk grew broader. Still, all she said was, “Well, come along, boys, let’s head back to the apartment where we can talk in peace.”

Scott and Stiles exchanged looks with wagging eyebrows and quirked mouths. It was obvious by the unspoken communication how close they were, and with a final shrug, Stiles spoke for both of them. “Lead the way.”

The four of them trooped out of the bar into the cool night air, and Derek pulled his jacket closer around him, as did the others. The apartment was only a ten minute walk away, and Laura dominated the conversation by asking Scott and Stiles general questions about what they did and how they came to be in New York City. They had grown up in California together, but Scott went to a state school close to where they had grown up, while Stiles had come east to attend New York University to study history. Scott was visiting for a fortnight , staying with Stiles in his apartment down in Alphabet City. 

It was good to learn more about the guys, but more than that, Derek could finally clearly smell Stiles enticing scent without the overlay of the bar. It was intoxicating and made Derek’s inner wolf want to bite and claim. Derek shook his head a couple times, trying to clear the cloud of desire within him, but it didn’t work. Every additional minute he spent with Stiles, he wanted him more.

When they reached Derek and Laura’s apartment, Laura took hold of Scott’s forearm while pushing Derek towards his room. She said, “Why don’t you entertain Stiles, while I talk with Scott.”

Derek knew his sister could sense how attracted he was to Stiles and he wanted to thank her for not cockblocking him for once. Stiles started protesting, but Scott talked over him. With a knowing nod towards Derek, he said, “Dude, you know I’ll tell you everything. Go with Miguel.”

Laura burst out laughing, and Derek could feel his own mirth bubbling out. Scott and Stiles gave them confused looks as Derek ripped off his nametag. Derek said, “My name is actually Derek. I don’t know why Laura chose the name Miguel.”

Laura was doubled over with laughter, but still found the breath to say, “Because I knew you wouldn’t want to use your real name at that thing, and that was the funniest name I could think of.” She wiped tears from her eyes, and again nodded at Derek and Stiles. “Get the hell out of here, you crazy kids.”

Not needing a second invitation, Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm and pushed him towards his room. Stiles half-heartedly protested again since it was obvious he was interested in Scott’s werewolf condition, but Derek knew Laura would be more than happy to answer any questions Stiles had later. Right now, he just wanted to get his hands on Stiles and he was glad Laura was on board with that objective.

As Derek’s bedroom door closed behind them, Stiles was saying, “Scott won’t know the right questions to ask. Do you know what an opportunity this is for us?”

Derek leaned against his door watching Stiles run out of steam. Stiles huffed out a breath, and with his hands on his hips, he stared at Derek as if Derek had any interest in being a werewolf Yoda. Lifting his shoulders from the door, Derek let his jacket slide off and creep down his arms to land softly on the floor. Stiles eyes widened as he watched the progression, and he swallowed loudly when the jacket landed, his arms falling to dangle at his sides. 

His gaze flew to Derek’s, and Derek smiled at him. He then wrapped his hands around the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Derek let it fall to the floor, and watched as Stiles mouth fell open, and his eyes blinked in slow drags as if he couldn’t bear not to see Derek half-naked. Color was rising up from his neck to his cheeks, just like in the bar. But this time, Derek smelled arousal, not embarrassment. 

Derek leaned fake-casually back against the door as he kicked off his shoes. In a husky voice he barely recognized as his own, he said, “Come here.”

Trembling, Stiles took hesitant steps towards Derek. “Not that this isn’t the hottest thing to happen to me _ever_ , but I think you should know I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I know. Scott told me.”

“Of course he did.” By the way Stiles huffed out a breath, and turned his head away as he spoke, Derek could tell he was embarrassed now. He was also finally close enough to touch, though. Derek knew he could bring Stiles’ arousal roaring back since there was so much electric anticipation between them. His desire certainly hadn’t abated.

Curling his fingers around the collar of Stiles’ jacket and tugging, Derek said, “You’re over-dressed for this party.” The back of his fingers brushed Stiles’ neck and they both shuddered at the touch. 

Again Stiles said, “Oh my god.” His hands whipped up to the folds of his jacket and he frantically twisted to get it off, his gaze never leaving Derek’s face. He was already panting heavily through his open mouth, his eyes lidded and smoky, and Derek wondered if this was what he would look like with Derek’s cock sliding into him, or if it could possibly get better.

Once the jacket was crumpled on the floor, Derek tugged Stiles’ hips forward until they were flush together. Stiles’ breath stuttered, and his eyelids drooped further in pleasure. Watching Stiles’ face closely, Derek spread his hands out underneath Stiles’ t-shirt and did a slow drag of palms up and under it, bunching the t-shirt under Stiles’ armpits, feeling the movement as Stiles’ chest expanded and collapsed with his heavy breathing. 

Stiles moaned softly, and once Derek’s hands came to rest on his pert nipples, he wrenched the t-shirt over his head. Not waiting for the t-shirt to completely uncover Stiles’ head, Derek pulled Stiles’ forward and his lips were on Stiles’ even as the t-shirt was just clearing his face. Stiles’ arms wrapped around Derek’s shoulders and he kissed back fervently. He was rubbing his whole body against Derek like a cat in heat, and it was all Derek could do to contain the urge to rip Stiles’ jeans off and fuck him right now.

Derek twisted them so that Stiles’ back was against the door. They were of a height, so there was no bending or stretching needed, but Derek did bend slightly so that his hand could grab the back of one of Stiles’ knees and pull it up. Figuring out what Derek wanted, Stiles wrapped that leg around Derek’s waist and they both moaned when Derek’s cock rubbed into Stiles’ pelvis as he thrust hard.

The next few minutes were a blur of kissing, rubbing, and wandering hands. Derek couldn’t get enough of the feel of Stiles’ smooth skin and its random peppering of little, raised moles and beauty marks. He bit at Stiles’ mouth and rubbed his stubble along Stiles’ cheek. Gasping, Stiles broke the kiss, his head arching back against the door as he breathed heavily. Undeterred, Derek blazed a path of kisses and bites across his cheek and down his exposed neck, as their hips moved in rhythm. 

Sucking a bruise over Stiles’ jugular, Derek quickly undid the button and zipper on Stiles’ jeans and slid his hands underneath and around his hips so he could grab his ass and pull him harder into his groin. Stiles keened loudly, so Derek slammed his mouth back over Stiles’ to swallow the sound. The last thing he needed was Laura or Scott coming to investigate.

Wondering how close to the edge Stiles was, feeling his own desire rising precipitously, Derek was happy when moments later, Stiles took the initiative to attack the button and zipper of Derek’s jeans with shaking hands. Once his jeans were undone, Stiles hesitated for a breath, but then slid one hand under Derek’s boxer briefs and cupped Derek’s cock. Breaking their kiss again, he whispered, “Oh god, please.”

Derek almost growled at the sweet submission in Stiles’ voice. He rubbed one finger over Stiles’ hole as he asked, “You haven’t done this before?”

Stiles shook his head but said, “Please don’t stop. _Please_.” 

His body was quaking, and next to his hand squeezing Derek’s cock, Derek could feel the hard line of Stiles’ cock rubbing against his hip. As overwhelmed as Stiles sounded, Derek replied, “Don’t worry, baby, I got you.”

Pulling his hands out of Stiles’ underwear, Derek pushed the jeans and boxers down Stiles’ legs until Stiles could shrug them further down and kick them off along with his shoes. He pulled Stiles’ hand off his cock so he could bend and wrap his hands around Stiles’ upper thighs, picking him up. Stiles immediately wrapped his long legs around Derek’s waist and kissed him ardently. As they kissed, with his hands squeezing Stiles’ ass, Derek carried him the couple yards to his bed, letting Stiles bounce down onto the mattress.

With Stiles’ heated gaze on him, Derek tugged off his own jeans and boxer briefs, letting his cock jump free. Derek had never been much of an exhibitionist before, but he loved Stiles’ gaze on him. It made him feel powerful and sexy.

As he put his hands on the edge of the bed, Stiles spread his legs further so Derek could crawl between them. Locking his gaze with Stiles’, Derek slowly crawled up until he was hovering over Stiles’ cock. Watching Stiles’ pant heavily, Derek leaned down and nestled it before licking a strip up the side, and then sinking his mouth around Stiles’ cock. Stiles broke their staring contest as his head snapped back and another long, loud keen left his mouth. Derek knew there was no way Laura and Scott didn’t hear that, but he was beyond caring what they thought.

Derek could taste Stiles’ precome and the musky overlay to his cider-y scent was fascinating to Derek. He felt like he could do this for days, just cataloging all of Stiles’ various scents and the shape of his cock. Before he could really get lost in it, Stiles was tugging frantically at his hair, babbling. “Oh my god. You have to stop. I’m going to come. I want to come with you inside me; please, stop.”

Feeling his own arousal notch up yet another level at Stiles’ words, Derek let him pull him off his cock and watched as Stiles wrapped his hand around his balls and pulled. His eyes were closed and it was obvious that he had been seconds away from coming. Derek could feel his wolf trying to emerge in its satisfaction. Derek controlled his change, but still felt powerful and primal.

Careful not to touch him, Derek reached up and over to the bedside table. His hand searched for the lube and a condom, finding the lube easily, but having to reach to the far corner for a condom, it had been that long since he had done this with anyone.

Once his head was back over Stiles, he could see that Stiles’ eyes were slitted at him, the dark centers of his pupils looking depthless. Derek leaned down to nuzzle his neck, Stiles’ baring it immediately for him. “Don’t come until I tell you,” he said, his voice practically a growl now.

His voice wrecked by all the noise he was making, Stiles replied, “Jesus. I’m going to die. I’m going to love going, but I’m going to die.” His hand was still wrapped around his balls, but he had relaxed it. Derek grinned a feral smile at him, knowing he must look dangerous and on the edge, but Stiles just shook and whispered another, “Totally the way to go.”

Gripping Stiles’ wrist, Derek slowly pulled Stiles’ hand away from his groin and pushed it down next to Stiles’ head. As Derek released it, Stiles left it there and Derek smiled his approval. On his own initiative, with his gaze boring into Derek, Stiles then lifted his other arm and dropped his hand down on the other side of his head. Derek couldn’t contain his growl then if he tried. Stiles looked delectable laid out there for him. 

As he opened the lube and dribbled some on his fingers, he nuzzled Stiles chest, licking a nipple on his way back down Stiles’ body. He settled back on his heels and with his clean hand, he pushed one of Stiles’ knees towards his chest. Holding it there, with his other, lube-dripping fingers, he rubbed circles around Stiles’ hole, watching his fingers and the way Stiles’ ass clenched and tensed.

He pushed one finger in, feeling the tight heat and wanting it so desperately around his cock, he closed his eyes and mouthed Stiles’ knee, panting against it to get himself under control. Stiles was babbling again, begging for another finger, telling Derek how amazing he was.

Using the iron-clad control that he learned to contain his wolf, he resisted all of Stiles’ pleas to rush, and began rubbing his finger in and out, not adding a second until he felt Stiles’ ass loosen. As he built up to three fingers, Stiles’ begging got louder and his head thrashed from side to side. His cock had stiffened again and was leaking more precome, just like Derek’s. Derek felt like he was breaking Stiles down in order to rebuild him. It was a powerful, yet tender feeling. He wanted to give Stiles as much pleasure as he could take.

Finally, Stiles’ pleading and Derek’s arousal got to be too much and his control broke. He pulled his fingers out to a murmured protest from Stiles, and ripped open the condom wrapper, sliding the condom on, smoothing lube over it. He distantly noticed his hands were shaking, too deep in his desire to care.

He knew it would be easier for Stiles if he flipped him over and took him from behind, but he desperately wanted to be face to face. He wanted to watch every flicker of emotion over Stiles’ expressive face. 

Stiles was saying, “please, please,” and giving into both their wants, Derek gripped Stiles’ knees and pressed them into Stiles chest, lining his cock up. Stiles was totally on board with this if his chanting of “Yes, yes, yes,” was any indication, and he gripped one of his knees so that Derek could let go and guide his cock into him. 

Derek tried to go slow and steady, giving Stiles time to adjust, but Stiles was bending his back, arching his ass into Derek’s thrust. Derek could tell that there was pain amidst the pleasure for Stiles, but Stiles didn’t slow down at all, seemingly too desperate to have Derek inside him to care. Watching Stiles’ eager, lust-filled face, Derek growled his approval as he finally bottomed out. Too caught up to wait, he snapped his hips back and then drove his cock deeper inside.

Stiles definitely didn’t care about any lingering pain he might feel then. He let out another one of those keens that drove Derek wild and wrapped one leg high around Derek’s waist, his heel digging into the top of Derek’s ass, urging him to fuck forward more. His control finally snapping, Derek set a furious pace, feeling like he was dying whenever his cock left the warm, tight confines of Stiles’ ass. Stiles was being pushed up the bed with each hard thrust. His hands scrambled until they hit the headboard and then he held on and pushed back. 

They held that fast pace for an indeterminate length of time, the pleasure ratcheting higher and higher. All Derek could see was Stiles’ flushed face and glistening chest; all he could smell was their combined musks. He felt surrounded and cocooned, as if the only thing to exist in the world was them.

Sweat was dripping off Derek onto Stiles’ chest, and Derek leaned down to lick a drop off Stiles’ collarbone, mouthing kisses up Stiles’ neck to his lips. He couldn’t thrust as hard so close to Stiles, but it was worth it when he could swallow Stiles’ hitching sobs of pleasure and feel Stiles’ cock rubbing against his belly.

Feeling his orgasm coming like a freight train in the distance, Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear, “Are you going to come for me, darling?”

Stiles started nodding frantically, his hips snapping up and grinding in the sweetest way against Derek’s groin, screwing Derek’s cock into him. He was talking again, but it was mostly Derek’s name interspersed with curses. Derek reared back, wrapping one hand around Stiles’ cock and pulling hard. Stiles bowed up, his hands gripping Derek’s shoulders, coming almost immediately. The spasms that wracked Stiles’ body wrenched Derek’s orgasm out of him before he could even parse what was happening. He knew he was shouting hoarsely, his voice joining Stiles’ loud cries.

The collapsed back down, Derek pulling out and rolling to the side so he wouldn’t crush Stiles. Derek’s heart was rabbiting in his chest and he felt like he was floating, disconnected from everything but the press of Stiles against his left side. Overwhelmed, he began peppering kisses over any part of Stiles he could reach. Stiles turned towards him pulling Derek’s face up so they could kiss messily. His eyes were closed initially, but Derek kept his eyes open until Stiles’ eyelids fluttered and finally raised. Stiles gaze was soft with wonder and amazement and his mouth curved up into a small smile under Derek’s. 

Derek smiled back, their lips smushed together awkwardly, but endearingly. Smoothing one hand along Stiles’ flank, skimming his ass, Derek whispered, “Are you okay?”

“I have never been more okay in my life.”

Swirling one finger through the come on Stiles’ chest, Derek said, “Let me get a washcloth and get rid of the condom. Don’t move.”

Humming his approval, his eyes closing briefly when Derek skimmed over his belly button, Stiles replied, “I couldn’t move if you paid me.”

Derek grinned at him, more happy than he could ever remember being. He pushed off the bed with a groan and went into the en suite bathroom to dampen a washcloth with warm water. Depositing the condom in the trash, as the water heated up, he looked into the mirror and almost didn’t recognize himself. He looked blissed out. He smiled goofily at himself and chuckled.

Wetting the cloth, he walked back into the bedroom where Stiles hadn’t moved an inch and looked like he was asleep. Derek knelt on the bed, cleaning Stiles’ belly and ass tenderly. Stiles hummed his approval, but his eyes remained closed. Once he was done, Derek threw the washcloth into the bathroom and snuggled Stiles, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest.

He closed his eyes and as he listened to Stiles’ deep breathing, he let sleep overcome him.

Overheated and feeling watched, Derek opened his eyes. Stiles was looking at him, but his gaze was soft and tender. Once Derek’s eyes were fully open, Stiles leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss against Derek’s mouth. He whispered, “Thank you,” and almost involuntarily Derek’s arms tightened around him.

Derek whispered, “Thank you,” back and pressed his own kiss to Stiles’ lips. Joy suffused Stiles’ face and he looked so happy and content, Derek could feel his desire stirring again even though it was probably too soon for him to get hard.

Stiles said, “Not to ruin the mood, but I’m starving.” As if to prove his point, his stomach rumbled.

“I make a mean pancake,” Derek said with a bit of a smile. Looking towards the door, Stiles blushed and bit his bottom lip. Derek pulled his lip free, and kissed the teeth marks Stiles had made. “What’s up?”

“I would love pancakes, but this means we have to face Scott and Laura, huh? I kind of remember being a little loud.”

Derek chuckled and tickled Stiles’ side lightly. “Baby, you practically shouted the house down.” He could hear the pride and pleasure in his voice, but Stiles just looked more embarrassed. Derek rolled him onto his back and settled over him. Stroking his face, he said “Hey, hey, don’t worry. They’re werewolves, even if you had been quiet like a mouse, they would have heard.”

Stiles met his gaze and his good humor showed again. “Perils of being supernatural, huh?”

“You have no idea.” He didn’t mention that he knew more about Laura’s sex life than he ever wanted to know. He figured it was understood.

Stiles sighed and his gaze shifted to the side before he met Derek’s eyes again. “Time to face the music, huh?”

Trying to settle Stiles’ nerves, Derek replied, “Laura will probably be a pain in the ass, but she’ll be happy for us underneath her teasing.”

Stiles grinned at him. “Scott will probably be more embarrassed than me, so there is that.”

“Come on.” Derek rolled off Stiles and onto his feet next to the bed. He held out a hand for Stiles, who gripped it tightly as he let Derek pull him up.

Stiles redressed in his clothes, while Derek changed into sweats and a clean t-shirt. Only Stiles bothered to put on socks and shoes. Checking his clock, Derek saw that it was closing on three a.m. Because of the late hour, they quietly crept into the living room, but they shouldn’t have bothered. Both Laura and Scott were up, sitting on the couch with their feet curled up underneath them. Stiles stuttered to a halt, but Derek just slid his hands into Stiles’ front pockets, and nudging Stiles’ legs with his own, forced him to walk forward. 

With an expression of pure delight that Derek hadn’t seen on Laura’s face since forever, Laura said, “So apparently you’re a bit of a screamer, huh?”

Derek could feel the heat come off Stiles’ face in waves as he blushed hard, and raised a hand to slap it over his eyes. He mumbled something as Laura laughed openly at him. Derek couldn’t keep the self-satisfied smirk off his own face. His mind flashed back to all the things he had done to Stiles to evoke those screams. He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek, and snuggled closer. Stiles leaned back into his chest and lowered his hand, and Derek knew it would all be all right.

Scott was blushing too, but he was staring at Derek hard. Derek guessed this was Scott’s way of making sure Derek was worthy of Stiles. Laura, underneath her mirth, was analyzing Stiles in the same way. Derek didn’t even try to mask the happiness and contentment that must be emanating from him in droves. He could sense the same feelings coming from Stiles underneath his embarrassment. Laura’s smile softened and Scott’s scowl lessened, particularly when Derek met his gaze as he pressed another kiss to Stiles’ cheek. He figured it was the clearest way he could convey to Scott that Stiles was special to him, without breaking out the sappy speeches.

Breaking the silence before it became extra awkward, Derek said, “I was going to make Stiles some pancakes. You guys want some?”

“Your special pancakes? You know it, little bro.”

The four of them trooped into the kitchen, Derek letting go of Stiles reluctantly. Stiles dropped back to whisper furiously with Scott, and Derek tried extra hard not to eavesdrop. He wanted Stiles to feel safe with him and part of that was respecting his privacy. Laura started ribbing him right away, which made it easier. Derek let their voices wash over him in a cohesive drone, snarking back at Laura whenever she said something particularly outrageous. 

He whipped up the batter, and preheated the frying pan. When the first batch of pancakes were finished, he put them on a plate that he had to juggle out of reach of Laura so that he could serve Stiles first. He pressed a kiss to Stiles mouth as he settled the plate in front of him. She said, “Oh, I see how it is. One night of passion and I’m replaced in your affections.”

Derek drily replied, “It _was_ amazing,” and winked at Stiles. Stiles blushed prettily, but smiled widely at him. Scott made a retching sound, but Derek could tell he didn’t really mean it, particularly when he laughed when Stiles’ kicked him under the table. 

Soon they were all digging into the pancakes, Stiles making obscene sounds that caused Derek’s gut to tighten in arousal again. He knew he was staring at Stiles hungrily, but he didn’t care how obvious he was being. He felt so connected to Stiles, it was impossible to keep it all inside. He had never felt this way before, not even with Kate.

Talk turned to werewolves as Stiles drilled Scott and Laura about what they had talked about while Derek and Stiles had been together. It was obvious he was intelligent and quick-witted, parsing out the hidden truths and worries about being a werewolf. Laura was patient and open with him, her eyes drifting to Derek every now and then when Stiles unearthed a telling point. Derek could tell Laura was impressed, but not making a big deal about it. 

As the sun began to rise and everyone began to yawn, worry finally crept into Derek’s brain. He knew he was smitten, but he didn’t know if Stiles had fallen just as hard. He hoped so. Everybody rose from the table, Laura taking the dishes and giving brief hugs to Stiles and Scott. She said, “I’ll get the dishes, why don’t you see the boys out, Derek?”

Derek nodded, and with his arm once again around Stiles, unable to not touch him, he led the way to the foyer. As they reached the front door, Scott looked between the two of them and cautiously said, “I’ll just wait on the other side, I guess?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at him and pushed Scott out the door. Derek chuckled. It was obvious Stiles was the leader of their little best friends twosome. Stiles turned around and Derek could see he was blushing again, but he still bravely wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. Derek pulled him close and kissed back just as hard.

Stiles murmured, “So I have class all morning, but maybe I could see you later?”

“Any time, Stiles. Any fucking time you want.” Derek had to work, but he had enough vacation time to take the afternoon off, if Stiles was available.

Stiles beamed at him and took out his phone and handed it to Derek so he could enter his contact information. Derek complied and sent himself a text so that he had Stiles’ number. Stiles pulled him into another kiss, this one more passionate. Speaking softly again, Stiles said, “What you do to me.”

Derek whispered back, “It’s mutual. “ 

Stiles smiled at him, kissing him again and again. As he slowly pulled out of Derek’s arms, Derek fiercely said, “Call me later.”

Nodding, Stiles darted in for another kiss, not breaking it until Scott knocked on the door and said, “Uh guys, It’s kind of cold out here.”

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes affectionately and Derek grinned along with him. Stiles left, Derek locking the door behind him. 

Unable to resist, Derek went to the front window so he could watch Stiles and Scott walk down the street. Laura joined him there and put an arm around him, squeezing his waist. Scott and Stiles had their heads together and Stiles was gesturing wildly. He looked exuberant. Just before they turned the corner Stiles looked back and even from the distance, Derek could see the blinding smile on his face. Stiles must have noticed them in the window because he gave a little wave, Derek waving back, as they disappeared around the building half the block over.

Laura smugly said, “Well, he’s obviously a keeper. What did you do to him, he was practically wailing at some points.”

“Shut up.” Derek was glad he wasn’t prone to blushing, even as he felt the satisfaction rise in him. He loved knowing he was the one who had made Stiles that out of control.

“No seriously, you so owe me now.”

Derek rolled his eyes and scowled at Laura, but she just grinned at him and pulled him into a headlock. “Aw, is little bro in love?” 

They tussled for a couple minutes until both of them were laughing. Laura finally released him and as he patted down his hair, she said, “But seriously. It’s good to see you so happy. I hope it works out.”

Wistfully looking back at the window towards where he had last seen Stiles, Derek said, “Me too.”


End file.
